Eu te amo e suas estréias
by Serim
Summary: Do que poderia ser apenas mais uma escapada, Harry pode finalmente encontrar consolo nos braços de alguém que o queira. Mas também pode perceber que fugir e esquecer nem sempre é tão fácil. Essa é uma HPGW com muitas insinuações, ou mais que isso, a HPDM


_Esta fic era o capítulo de uma outra que eu estou escrevendo... mas do nada resolvi que era melhor postá-la como uma ONE-SHOT..daí, aqui estamos..._

_Pra quem não sabe, eu sou do tipo apaixonada por HP/DM, então mesmo essa fic sendo uma HP/GW ela vai ter toda uma insinuação a isso. Acho que mais que uma insinuação. **Isso mesmo, HOMEM GOSTANDO DE HOMEM.** Se você não gosta ou acha isso nojento, ou não se acha capaz de ler por causa disso... me desculpe..mas o problema é seu.. então, cai fora! **isso porque tô sendo gentil... senão te mandaria ir se ferrar.. ops!**_

_Se você é do tipo que gosta de experimentar... Bem vindo! Foi assim que eu comecei... mas a responsabilidade é sua..não reclame depois..._

**_Disclaimer: É claro que esse povo não é meu. Se fosse, a história seria bem diferente. Harry Potter e demais personagens pertencem a salve-salve J. K. Rowling e mais um bando de gente que ganha rios de dinheiro. Eu não ganho nada. Só me divirto um pouco!_**

**_Aviso: Essa fic não vai ser levinha não, tem cenas de sexo. Por isso se você não tem idade pra isso, ou dá o fora ou vê se não deixa ninguém te ver lendo isso... ser pego fazendo besteira é burrice pior do que fazer o que não deve! Então aviso dado, e boa leitura!_**

****

**Do que poderia ser apenas mais uma escapada, Harry pode finalmente encontrar consolo nos braços de alguém que o queira. Mas também pode perceber que fugir e esquecer nem sempre é tão fácil.**

**Eu te amo e suas estréias**

_by Serim_

Harry já não era mais o mesmo e a realidade como ele conhecia também não. Se um dia ele houvesse usado a típica frase trouxa: será que dá pra ficar pior? Ele com certeza se arrependeria. Por que na vida de Harry James Potter a resposta pra essa pergunta seria... SIM.

O mundo parecia estar sobre seus ombros: a morte de Sirius e agora essa confusão que nublava sua mente e entorpecia seus sentidos o afundavam em uma desilusão que parecia, o enlouqueceria.

Um obscuro véu de tristeza e desesperança havia encoberto a sua vida. SUA vida. Como se alguma vez ela houvesse sido realmente sua. Podiam até ser que achassem que estava agindo como uma _pobre vitima incompreendida_, um elogio bem ao estilo Snape. "Não se faça de vitima Potter, o mundo não gira ao seu redor só porque você pensa que assim deveria ser". Não seria a cara dele!

Será que ele sabia a verdade? Sabia o que de acordo com Dumbledore teria de fazer no final? Será que o maldito mal-amado ranhoso amargurado sabe que no final o garoto-de-ouro vai ter que virar um nojento assassino ou ser encontrado como uma boneca quebrada, morto, tentando?

Sempre havia reclamado tanto ao suspeitar que as coisas eram escondidas de si, sabia que precisava ter sabido, que finalmente a verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela, fosse revelada... _tarde demais_...mas... como dizia um outro ditado trouxa: a ignorância às vezes é uma bênção!

Saber que seu destino fora traçado antes mesmo de ter nascido... tá tudo bem, todo mundo tem um destino traçado... pelo menos é o que alguns acreditam... mas saber que o seu fora predito, e que do seu destino também dependiam o de tantas pessoas..Ah! isso era diferente.. _muito_...

Agora, sentir e ver tantas pessoas ao seu redor parecia ser capaz de asfixiá-lo. Como se ao fixarem nele seu olhar, roubassem o ar que respirava, apagassem lentamente a luz que ainda lhe restava e devagar criassem barreiras forte demais para serem transpostas. Os olhares agora eram diferentes. Os que antes pareciam dizer que era louco e mentiroso agora diziam - " Estamos com você, sabemos que você irá nos salvar, sabemos que você vai fazer de tudo pra vencer!". Vencer.

Queria tanto deixar de pensar em ganhar ou perder, queria apenas VIVER... Às vezes pensava se não teria sido melhor nunca ter conhecido o mundo mágico, nunca ter visto os imensos portões de Hogwarts e tudo que veio com ele. Todas as conquistas... mas também todas as perdas... e estas não foram poucas. Tomado consciência de como perdera seus pais, antes mesmo de conhecê-los... perdera a paz, perdera o único vestígio de família que restava e com ele também as esperanças.

Talvez teria sido melhor ter permanecido esquecido em Privet Drive n° 4. Permanecido no seu armário debaixo da escada... nunca ter provado sapos de chocolate, nem cerveja amanteigada, nem voado numa vassoura, nem jogado quadribol.

Quadribol... foi por causa de uma partida que toda essa confusão na sua cabeça começou... uma que deixou mais lembranças e sensações do que talvez todas as outras... porque foi por causa dela que o mundo agora se resumia ao negro da escuridão que o rodeava e ao cinza dos olhos dele...

* * *

O barulho das arquibancadas sendo ocupadas chegou aos seus ouvidos sem que se desse a mínima conta. O coração não parecia se decidir o que sentir. A angustia que o acompanhava há tanto tempo e uma pequena felicidade crescente pareciam duelar por espaço. Tanta coisa havia acontecido, tanta...

Olhou sua amada vassoura na mão. Lembrando-se DELE, de quando a havia ganhado, de como se sentiu, de todas as alegrias que havia alcançado enquanto a montava. Lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu naquele seu terceiro ano... De como havia ficado feliz com a possibilidade de sair da casa do Dursleys... Ter uma família de verdade... E como tudo escorreu pelos seus dedos...

Lembrou do ano passado... Da sensação compartilhada de se sentir preso... Dos conselhos de cautela e cuidados... Conselhos que ELE mesmo havia rejeitado... Lembrou do véu... O maldito véu...

Fechou os olhos e pode ver claramente, como se estivesse novamente no Departamento de Mistérios. Via-o cair... a expressão surpresa em seu rosto... e a felicidade doentia que preencheu o rosto daquela maldita... aquela assassina... e o ódio que sentiu...

Abriu os olhos e olhou para sua mão, não havia percebido que a fechara. Seus dedos estavam brancos e as unhas marcavam sua palma tamanha a força que usara. Olhou em volta e viu que todos pareciam prontos. Estava na hora.

Seguiu os outros jogadores que saiam dos vestiários escuros em direção a luz e ao barulho. Como a primeira vez, toda a magia o envolveu. E ao pisar na grama verde que lhe dava boas vindas sentiu todos aqueles sentimentos que o sufocavam dissiparem-se à luz do sol. Sentiu o vento soprar e acariciar seu rosto. Sentiu a pulsação da terra sob seus pés sincronizando com a de toda a escola ao seu redor, como um único ser. E novamente depois de muito tempo sentiu que tudo estava no seu lugar, sentiu-se vivo.

Mas aquela sensação não poderia durar muito tempo. Não com ele. E desapareceu assim que olhou para o outro lado do campo.

Olhou os jogadores adversários, Sonserina. Mais um jogo contra a casa da serpente.

Grifinória x Sonserina. Mais uma vez. Um jogo importante. Decidiria quem jogaria contra Corvinal na Final. Mais uma vez ele tinha que ser o melhor.

"O melhor ...- um sorriso desanimado passou pelos seus lábios - Besteira..como se pudesse fazer algo certo!".

"O mais jovem apanhador de todos os tempos... faça algo certo Potter..."

Ele teria que pegar o pomo, custasse o que custasse, e o mais rápido possível. Sem Jorge, Fred e Angelina o time estava muito desfalcado... mesmo a última sendo brilhantemente substituída pela caçula Weasley.

"O pomo... não o deixe escapar!".

Avistou do outro lado do campo uma cabeleira loira e olhos cinza cheios de deboche.

"Malfoy..."

Em algum canto nas arquibancadas o locutor novato apresentava os times, mas sua mente não parecia prender-se em nada além da caixa que Madame Hooch segurava.

"O pomo... somente o pomo... não falhe dessa vez... pegue-o...".

Ele apenas percebeu quando os capitães apertaram as mãos e o apito soou.

E com um impulso ele sentiu que o solo fugia de seus pés. Fechou os olhos tentando aproveitar a sensação de paz que sentia e como uma pequena chama acendia-se no seu peito.

"Livre..."

Mas ela não durou muito...

'- Então Potter pronto pra passar o maior vexame da sua vida? É claro, porque hoje você perde!

Malfoy havia emparelhado a vassoura ao lado da sua e o olhava com o sorriso cínico que lhe era tão característico.

'- Por favor, Malfoy, há quantos anos você repete a mesmo ladainha, heim?

'- Ah Potter... -a voz arrastada mais que o normal - mas nos outros anos a Grifinória não tinha "O pior time de todos os tempos"... Não é assim que estão chamando vocês Potter?

Harry precisou contar até cinco e engolir a raiva que o invadiu. Era isso que Malfoy queria, desestabilizá-lo. Mas não dessa vez, não seria idiota de cair nas armadilhas do maldito.

'-Claro não, Malfoy. Somente assim vocês poderiam um dia ganhar de nós. Mas não se engane. Nosso time ainda é capaz de arrasar vocês. E eu vou providenciar que isso aconteça... Você não vai pegar aquele pomo!

Harry não ficou para receber o olhar de fúria que o loiro enviou. Apontou a 'vassoura pra outra direção, decidido a não ouvir os comentários idiotas do sonserino e concentrar-se apenas em buscar a minúscula bolinha dourada.

Passou a sobrevoar o campo acima dos outros jogadores. E Malfoy como sempre imitou seus movimentos. Ora ou outra lançavam-se olhares raivosos mas logo desviavam a atenção para algum acontecimento no campo.

Dali de cima Harry tinha a visão de todo o campo. Podia ver seus amigos nas arquibancadas. Via como Hermione apertava as mãos, mostrando o quanto estava nervosa com o jogo. Afinal, seus dois melhores amigos estavam jogando. Ao lembrar-se disso, Harry desviou sua atenção para os três aros no extremo do campo. E viu a cabeça ruiva de Rony e como ele se mantinha voando de um aro a outro buscando com os olhos onde estavam as goles. Viu o olhar atento e a determinação ali.

"Ele não admitirá derrotas".

Foi ao perceber isso que notou o quanto havia ficado distraído.

"Concentre-se Harry... o pomo... lembre-se do pomo!"

* * *

A multidão nas arquibancadas, mais uma vez predominantemente vermelha, concentrava-se em cada movimento dos jogadores assim como a pequena massa verde que, como a primeira, não queria perder o menor lance do jogo que todos sabiam seria emocionante. Como todos os jogos entre Grifinória e Sonserina.

O clima fora generoso tanto com jogadores quanto com espectadores brindando-os com um dia ensolarado, mas não quente o suficiente pra fazê–los derreter sob os escuros uniformes de quadribol e das pesadas vestes de Hogwarts.

O substituto de Lino Jordan parecia dar tanto trabalho a Prof. McGonagall quanto seu antecessor, porque ela não parava de mandá-lo se conter e ater-se apenas em narrar os fatos.

O jogo parecia transcorrer sem grandes surpresas, além das trapaças habituais dos sonserinos e o fato dos artilheiros e goleiros parecerem bastante ocupados, mas não tanto quanto os batedores da Grifinória que pareciam não estar dando conta de substituir os gêmeos Weasley e vez ou outra os jogadores do seu time precisavam desviar-se de balaços lançados em suas direções.

Mas o tempo não parecia querer continuar sendo benevolente. E do dia ensolarado e fresco, o vento começou a soprar frio e o céu tornou-se primeiro cinza e depois negro. Uma neblina começava a surgir, como brotando da própria terra, ora escondendo ora revelando o campo. E como num jogo de esconder, num instante ocultar o céu salpicado de jogadores a suas diferentes alturas, para revelar criaturas encapuzadas deslizando pelo ar vindas do alto e indo em direção aos jogadores mais afastados dos outros a uma maior altura do gramado agora escuro... Os apanhadores.

* * *

Impenetrável, uma cortina de silêncio pareceu envolvê-lo.

Ele viu o céu escurecer se tornando cinza e logo negro, como se um deus qualquer e egoísta riscasse o céu com a escuridão, escondendo o Sol e roubando a luz somente para si.

Do alto, pôde ver como os expectadores pareciam confusos com a mudança repentina do tempo. A neblina tornou-se mais espessas subindo do chão e ao seu redor como se quisesse sufocá-lo. O frio mortal o envolveu fazendo com que apenas conseguisse encolher-se na vassoura buscando contato de uma pele quente. Invadindo seu peito sem permissão uma sensação dolorosa começou a preenchê-lo. Ele tentou abrir mais os olhos, mas a neblina ao seu redor e por todos os lados tornava-se cada vez mais densa e intransponível. Num instante apenas a neblina parecia rodeá-lo para no outro como se alguém de repente levantasse uma cortina ele vê, criaturas deslizando do alto, de baixo e dos seus lados. Vindas de todas as direções com suas mãos apodrecidas estendidas querendo agarrá-lo e a cada espaço que elas vencem a sensação em seu peito aumenta. Os sons parecem sumir e a luz se apagar. Somente o frio e o sentimento que ele agora já pode reconhecer. Vazio... Escuridão. A escuridão parece brotar dele envolvendo-o e tudo ao seu redor como tinta negra escorrendo e manchando o mundo. Engolindo... Apagando...

'-NÃO! Al... guém...

Ele apenas sussurra se encolhendo ainda mais sobre a vassoura. O frio... o vazio... doem demais. Ele sabe que precisa de ajuda. Com esforço consegue abrir os olhos, mais uma vez os olhos que não tinha percebido que fechara, e busca por seus amigos. Olha ao seu redor com desespero, mas todos os outros jogadores o olham aterrorizados... fugindo...

"Covardes..."

Mas ate o ódio parece se perder no vazio. Ele não sente mais seu corpo. A realidade parece borrar-se diante dos seus olhos. Dissolvendo-se com a neblina... esfumaçando-se com ela.

Apenas pode se sentir escorregar da vassoura, com a sensação de vazio sendo suprimida pelo toque do vento no seu corpo. Mas ele também é frio. Ele sabe que deve estar caindo rápido porque o vento parece cortar sua pele.

A consciência parece diluir-se a cada instante e pode senti-la escorrer para sempre...

Mas em vez disso, ele sente... uma mão segurando a sua. Agarrando seu braço e içando-o com dificuldade até colocá-lo próximo a outro corpo que mesmo tremendo de frio ainda permanecia quente. Contrariando a vontade do seu corpo abre os olhos para primeiro, apenas como um borrão, ver o vermelho depois o negro e finalmente o verde que ao entrar em foco percebe ser os olhos de...

'-Potter...

E a realidade finalmente se apagou para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

O frio e a neblina o atingiram antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar. Sentiu o frio infiltrando-se em suas narinas indo queimar seus pulmões e machucar seu coração de uma forma que nada além de uma coisa podia fazer, obrigando-o esquecer o pomo e prestar atenção ao seu redor. E como aves agourentas que buscavam suas vítimas ele viu aquelas dentre todas as criaturas mágicas as capazes de afetá-lo como nenhuma outra – Dementadores.

De cima e ao seu redor eles surgiam sem pés e sem rostos sugando qualquer traço de luz restante e trazendo consigo toda tristeza que eram capazes.

O frio paralisante congelava seu corpo e o impedia de pensar direito. Podia ouvir, sussurros... baixos mas que chegavam ao seu ouvido como um pressagio nefasto.

"Não... de novo não!"

Buscou em sua mente uma lembrança feliz... qualquer uma...

Mas a angustia e o vazio que haviam estado desde a morte de Sirius não permitiam a ele nenhuma lembrança feliz.

"Sirius...".

Buscou a varinha em suas vestes, pensando em Sirius o pedindo para morar com ele...

Apenas um fiapo de luz prateada brotou da varinha, pois no mesmo instante que a lembrança surgiu em sua mente ela foi substituída pela de Sirius preso... fugitivo, mas pelo menos lhe dando tempo para aproximar seu corpo a vassoura e girá-la.

Precisava fugir, manter-se afastado. Todos os anos de pratica, e o instinto natural que passou a desenvolver depois de tantas fugas o ajudaram a desviar-se dos vultos encapuzados. Girando, rodopiando, fazendo loopings e manobras buscava se afastar, mas suas forças se esgotavam. A presença daqueles seres o afetava extremamente. As vozes começavam a ficar mais altas já não eram apenas sussurros, arrepios involuntários brotavam e percorriam seu corpo. Fechou os olhos tentando concentra-se e apontou a vassoura para baixo.

O que viu o fez perder o fôlego. Malfoy...o sonserino estava cercado pelas criaturas que estendiam suas mãos sarnentas e viscosas em sua direção. Criaturas que o queriam, e por estar no caminho, Malfoy seria apenas um obstáculo a ser transposto.

"Idiota! Porque não pousou?".

Imprimiu maior velocidade a vassoura, direcionando-a para o loiro.

Malfoy era um desgraçado filho da mãe, mas se acontecesse algo a ele seria sua culpa.

"Não... ninguém vai pagar por mim de novo!"

Um pensamento feliz, precisava da droga um pensamento feliz... lembrar de coisas boas... momentos felizes...

"Mione... Rony, seus amigos...".

'- _EXPECTRUM PATRONUM!_

A luz prateada começou a sair de sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que um medo por seus amigos o invadia.

Onde estavam seus amigos? Estariam bem?

E a luz prateada que começava a formar-se dissolveu.

"Vamos lá... deixe de ser incompetente... o Malfoy é uma doninha miserável... mas...".

Então ele se lembrou. Seu quarto ano... o falso Olho-Tonto Moody transformando _Draco Malfoy_ em uma doninha em frente de toda a escola. E só a lembrança o fazia sorrir, como quase já se esquecera.

Olhou para o garoto e seu coração quase parou. Malfoy escorregava da vassoura e caia vertiginosamente.

'-NÂO! – o grito saiu involuntariamente.

Forçando-se o mais que podia pegou-se na lembrança do loiro transformado naquela coisa branca e peluda.

'- _EXPECTRUM PATRONUM!_

E o cervo prateado irrompeu pelo ar livrando seu caminho em direção ao garoto. Debruçou-se sobre a vassoura agarrando mais firmemente a Firebolt sentindo o vento cortar sua pele tamanha a velocidade com que descia.

Os vultos ainda aproximavam-se perigosamente. Harry sentia que se não se apressasse Malfoy se faria em pedaços no chão.

"Não... não vou deixar".

O vento feria seus olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos... mas não desistiria. Esticando o braço tentou alcançar a mão do garoto desacordado.

"Mais um pouco...".

Escorregou mais para a ponta da vassoura que descia numa velocidade incrível. Estendeu mais a mão... já sentia a mão do sonserino...

"Só mais um pouco...".

E esticando seu corpo até o limite que era capaz de alcançar capturou a mão de Malfoy. Segurou-o com ambas as mãos, lutando para conseguir suspendê-lo.

"Que droga Malfoy, você tinha que ser tão pesado!" – praguejava enquanto suspendia-o pela cintura e colocava o loiro quase colado ao seu corpo.

O loiro involuntariamente se aconchegou próximo a ele, encolhendo-se em busca de calor. O que demonstrava que devia estar muito desnorteado, porque em sã consciência nunca se aproximaria tanto assim.

Harry o deixou apoiado a si, e viu quando com um esforço que parecia esgotar as últimas de suas forças ele abriu os olhos, o olhando como se não chegasse a vê-lo. Então ele pareceu reconhecê-lo, apenas para dizer...

'-Potter...

E cair em total inconsciência.

Foi somente quando o frio finalmente lhe arrancou um gemido dolorido que se lembrou de onde e em que situação estava.

A escuridão silenciosa avançava à medida que as criaturas se aproximavam e com ela as vozes agora tão altas como se seus donos gritassem. Uma risada aguda e maquiavélica chegava aos seus ouvidos e o cheiro de podridão entupia suas narinas.

Ele tentava desviar-se e fugir, mas o peso sobre a vassoura agora era demais.

"O chão... precisamos chegar ao chão".

Manter-se na realidade se tornava cada vez mais difícil. O vazio parecia sugar toda a vontade que ele ainda mantinha levando a consciência que ele tentava a custo manter e roubando qualquer sentimento não deixando nada além de solidão e medo.

Viu como o cervo já fraco acertava as criaturas em seu caminho e finalmente conseguiu ver o solo. A velocidade ainda era alta demais não permitindo que reduzissem a tempo de aterrissar a salvos no chão. Buscando o último sopro de vontade que ainda o restava segurou Malfoy mais próximo a si jogando–se com o loiro da vassoura e num gesto protetor envolvê-lo com seu corpo amortecendo o golpe do solo. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando ele sentiu o chão duro e percebeu que rolavam sobre o gramado do campo. Quando sentiu que paravam tentou finalmente respirar melhor e arriscou relaxar seus músculos sendo recompensado por uma lacerante dor por todo seu corpo como se tivesse recebido centenas de _Crucciatus_. Sabia que já não tinha costelas inteiras e com certeza aquela dor no olho direito não podia significar nada de bom. Seus olhos pesavam e seu corpo pedia pra sucumbir mas não podia, não sentia o corpo do sonserino próximo a si. Mesmo com os protestos agonizantes do seu corpo que recusava a obedecer, tentou abrir os olhos e virar o rosto. E ali muito próximo que se não estivesse tão machucado poderia tocar, estava o loiro com o rosto sujo e pálido ainda desacordado virado em sua direção, mas foi somente quando viu seus amigos correndo seguidos por McGonagall e Snape que deixou-se seduzir pela inconsciência .

* * *

E foi a partir de um acidente que a realidade que fazia sentido começou a desmoronar. E um universo alterno e muito estranho começou a ser construído no seu lugar. Um, no qual o loiro não era algo desconhecido, talvez até mais conhecido que seus próprios amigos. A escuridão que sentiu no sonserino era familiar demais.As coisas já não eram as mesmas... tudo havia mudado...Pelo menos para ele. Do garoto insuportável e arrogante que não o deixava em paz e o perturbava durante anos, fazendo o possível e o impossível para infernizar sua estadia na escola passou a ser alguém a quem dava um olhar mais atencioso percebendo pequenos detalhes e ações. E foi assim que sem que mesmo percebesse Harry James Potter, grifinório amaldiçoado e salvador do mundo mágico se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy, sonserino sangue puro e filho de mortífero.

A solidão era sua mais fiel e compreensiva companheira e ele passou a ficar cada vez mais isolado. Seus amigos preocupavam-se com ele, mas ele só queria ficar sozinho.

Depois de descobrir o que sentia pelo sonserino arrogante não conseguia mais se controlar quando o encontrava, não conseguia mais fingir odiá-lo.

Nem as provocações de Malfoy conseguiam tirá-lo daquele estado de torpor. Seu peito ficava apertado com as palavras duras que ele o dirigia, mas não revidava mais.

Apenas tentava ignorá-lo...

Mas ao mesmo tempo era angustiante, pois via o loiro descontar no mundo seu ódio... principalmente nele. A idéia de ter uma dívida com o menino-que-viveu não parecia agradar nem um pouco o príncipe de gelo da Sonserina, e a cada oportunidade ele mostrava o quanto desprezava o moreno. Os encontros nos corredores eram tensos, como se algo inacabado ou alguma pendência tivesse que ser resolvida mais cedo e mais tarde.

Numas dessas vezes conseguiu escapar das provocações e de seus próprios amigos que esperavam alguma reação, _qualquer uma_, e foi para o dormitório.

Depois de revirar-se na cama, conseguiu dormir. Acordou banhado de suor e febril, tinha tido sonhos estranhos, impróprios pra se ter com outro homem - sonhara com Draco.

Ficara indeciso entre uma ducha fria ou um pouco de ar. Escolheu a segunda. Uma volta pelo castelo poderia melhorar seu estado, além disso, se Rony ou um colega acordasse seria muito, _muito_ estranho!

Abriu o baú que ficava perto de sua cama e tirou de lá a velha capa de invisibilidade. Caminhou silenciosamente pelos corredores, atento a cada sombra projetada pelos archotes e a cada ruído. Não queria esbarrar com Filch, havia saído tão distraído que nem se lembrara do mapa no fundo do baú.

Ao subir o último degrau para a Torre de Astronomia tirou a capa segurando-a no braço pensando que poderia aproveitar a chance e quem sabe se jogar e acabar de vez com toda aquela situação.

'-Quem está ai? –uma voz fina e tensa perguntou interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Harry não pôde ver quem era, uma sombra cobria seu rosto.

'-Me desculpe não queria incomodar...

'-Harry? É você?

Então Harry a viu. Saindo das sombras estava Virginia Weasley.

'-Gina? O que você faz aqui?

'-Parece que o mesmo que você...

"O mesmo que eu?".

Isso preocupou a Harry.

"O que será que está perturbando à Gina pra ela perder o sono? A mim isso já é algo corriqueiro, perco noites de sono. Primeiro pelas visões de Voldemort, depois por Sirius, e agora por Malfoy".

'-Pelo jeito andamos ocupando demais nossas mentes!- tentou forçar um sorriso, mas a garota não pareceu acreditar.

'-Eu sei o que há com você Harry!

"Não, você não sabe Gina... Não pode saber!"

'-É... e por acaso o que seria? - tentou não parecer rude, não queria magoá-la.

A garota deu um passo pra trás, aquela amargura não parecia combinar com Harry.

'-Me desculpe, não queria perturbar você! Sei o que tem sentido em relação à Sirius. Estamos preocupados com você... mas acho melhor deixá-lo sozinho, parece que somente isso tem lhe satisfeito ultimamente.

Aquelas palavras foram ditas com calma, mas não tinham nada de doce... eram a pura verdade...que Gina lhe jogava na cara.

Gina não era mais uma criança. Havia mudado... Já tinha passado por muita coisa com ele... ele a considerava uma amiga, e era disso que precisava...de uma _amiga._

'-Me perdoe Gina, mesmo estando em uma situação dolorosa não tenho o direito de magoar meus amigos!

Aquela palavra fez o coração de Gina contrair-se. _Amiga_. Era apenas como amiga que ele à via.

Desde que vira Harry Potter na estação, no primeiro ano de Rony, havia gostado dele.

E depois essa paixão aumentou cada vez mais. Sempre ficava vermelha com sua proximidade. Quando o garoto a salvou na Câmara Secreta pensou que talvez pudesse ter um pouco mais de intimidade com ele... mas Harry sempre estava tão ocupado, tão isolado no trio formado entre Rony, Mione e ele. Nunca permitiam sua aproximação. Sempre tão ocupado em salvar o mundo...

Foi apenas no quinto ano que pareceu conhecer um pouco mais do garoto quando começou a participar das reuniões do AD, e depois no Departamento de Mistérios quando tentaram resgatar Sirius, mas foi aí que tudo pareceu ruir... Sirius... haviam perdido Sirius...

Harry ainda tinha esperanças que ele estivesse vivo, havia lhe contado isso, mas não contara aos outros... pelo menos isso ele havia dividido somente com ela.

'-Você não tem mais esperanças Harry? – perguntou depois de um longo tempo em silêncio - Você me disse uma vez que acreditava que Sirius ainda estava vivo, em algum lugar atrás daquele véu... Você não acredita mais?

'-Não sei Gina, quero acreditar...

'-Então acredite! Não perca a fé.

'-Mas não é só isso... existem outras coisas...

Pareceu vacilar, não sabia se devia contar a ela o que sentia.

'-O que mais há de errado? Pode me contar. Você não confia mais em mim?

'-Claro que confio! Mas...

Ele não sabia como contar a ela.

"Sabe o que é Gina, é que estou gostando de um _garoto_. Ah, mas não é só isso..porque além disso, _ele_ é o Malfoy, o cara que todos nós sempre detestamos e que me detesta também..."

Seria no mínimo _irônico._

'-É que...

'-Fala logo Harry!

Gina parecia ansiosa com aquela demora, tinha uma pequena ilusão de que dissesse: "É que estou apaixonado por você e não sabia como lhe dizer".

"Não seja _idiota_ Virginia Weasley".

'-Tá bom...

Harry respirou fundo...

'-Estou apaixonado por uma pessoa, mas eu não devia...

O coração de Gina parecia que ia sair pela boca.

'-... eu não devia porque ela é do _mesmo sexo_ que eu!

"Pronto havia dito!".

Era como se algo que incomodava sua garganta houvesse sido retirado. Havia contado pra ela. Agora ela pensaria o que quisesse dele, que era um depravado... qualquer coisa!

À Gina parecia que seu mundo havia ruído de uma hora pra outra. Ficou tonta. Sua visão escureceu e suas pernas falharam.

Harry a socorreu a tempo. A pegou nos braços e a repousou chão. Ela estava pálida.

'-Me desculpe Gina, eu nunca imaginei que iria te surpreender tanto. Você deve me odiar, ter nojo de mim... - Harry a deitava no chão se afastando dela.

Percebendo que ele se afastava Gina mirou seus olhos verdes.

'-Porque sentiria nojo de você Harry? Só porque você gosta de outro homem? Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?

'-Me desculpe Gina, é que o modo como você reagiu!

Ela tentou disfarçar.

'-E quem é essa pessoa? Você já falou com ela? Você gosta dele há muito tempo?

Ela atropelava as perguntas...

'-Calma Gina! Uma pergunta de cada vez!

'-Me desculpe.

Harry mirava o chão, sua face corada por contar a ruiva a o que estava acontecendo com ele... mesmo que não fosse tudo...

'-Não faz muito tempo que descobri que gosto dele, e não posso contar...

'-Porque? Quem é ele?

'- ...

' - ...

' - ...

Tudo bem você não precisa me contar!

'-Me perdoe... não é que eu não confie em você , mas...

'-Eu sei Harry, há coisas que nem sempre podemos contar. Sei como é isso!

Com esforço conseguiu forçar um sorriso. Pequeno, frágil assim como ela.

"Será que ela é tão frágil assim? Parece tão madura! O que será que anda acontecendo com ela?"

'-Você tá tão madura Gina!

'-Eu? – ela fica vermelha, como só uma Weasley sabe ficar.

Passou um tempo olhando pra ela.

"É, realmente ela cresceu!"

O corpo havia mudado, já se podiam ver seus contornos. Somente agora, Harry percebia que ela estava de camisola. Uma fina camisola, um pouco transparente que permitia ver levemente suas curvas. Ela já tinha curvas! E eram delineadas pelo tecido, as sardas do seu rosto iam diminuindo, não possuía mais aqueles traços tão infantis. Estava se tornando uma mulher.

"Era só o que me faltava agora... pare com isso Harry, está gostando de um menino e ainda fica olhando desse jeito pra uma de suas melhores amigas. Você é um canalha! Um nojento, cafajeste, é isso que você se tornou!"

"Deixa de ser paranóico Potter, só porque você _acha _que gosta de um garoto, não te impede de _achar_ mulheres bonitas! _E é melhor assim!"._

Gina ainda estava encostada em Harry, não havia se mexido... queria continuar o máximo possível naqueles braços. Mesmo que fosse apenas como _amiga_.

"Porque ele me olha tanto? Será que não percebe que desse jeito não me deixa esquecê-lo? Mas será que quero mesmo? Por Merlin, porque não posso ficar assim em seus braços e beijá-lo?"

"Não quero guardar essa paixão pro resto de minha vida... não quero me arrepender de não ter contado à ele! ...mas Gina, ele gosta de outra pessoa!"

"Não importa, ele mesmo disse que não era possível".

"E agora você vai rastejar pelo amor dele?"

"Não! Mas apenas não quero mais guardar isso, só assim quem sabe poderei recomeçar!"

Harry ainda pensava sobre como a garota estava diferente, e se recriminava por estar tendo tais pensamentos. Decidiu que já era hora de dormir.

'- Gina, acho melhor nós irmos dormir!- tentava disfarçar, sorrindo pra garota se afastou colocando-se de pé e lhe oferecendo a mão.

'-Vamos?

Aqueles olhos verdes... Por um segundo se perdeu neles, mergulhando naqueles lindos olhos...

Piscando tentou recuperar seu controle. Aceitou a mão estendida e com sua ajuda se levantou. Entretanto, a força que o garoto fez foi demasiada e a menina acabou lançada em seus braços. Ao sentir aqueles braços a amparando e segurando ela pensou que iria perder o controle.

"Nem pense nisso Virgínia, você tem que esquecê-lo!"

"Sim... Mas antes ele deve saber a verdade... não posso mais deixar as coisas assim... não conseguirei simplesmente tirá-lo de mim se não contar a ele...".

'-Harry, tenho que lhe dizer algo!

'-Fale Gina, o que foi?

'-É que...

A garota parecia que iria perder a coragem, sua respiração parecia falhar...

"Já chega de tanta covardia... você já vacilou durante muito tempo Virginia Weasley".

Ao perceber aquele corpo tão próximo seu coração bateu mais acelerado.

'-Harry...

'-Fale Gina!

Fechou os olhos...

'-Harry, eu sempre estive apaixonada por você! Antes achava, assim como todo mundo, que iria passar, que era coisa da idade, mas não passou! E foi cada vez ficando mais forte...

Gina apertava a camisa do pijama de Harry. Nem ele e nem ela disseram mais nada, o silêncio caindo sobre eles.

Os olhos verdes pareciam perdidos. Olhavam, mais não parecia enxergá-la.

"Mas não foi sempre assim? Ele nunca me viu!"

"Eu já disse o que tinha a dizer, mas ele não vai falar nada?"

'-Harry!

Ele finalmente a encarou, e ela pode finalmente ver o quanto aqueles olhos estavam surpresos e atordoados.

'-N-não Gina... você está enganada...você não me ama...

'-Amo sim, Harry! Desde que te vi naquela estação para pegar o trem pra Hogwarts!

'-Mas você sabe que eu...

Ela apertou ainda mais sua camisa, chegando-se à ele e encarando seus olhos , fixamente.

'-Eu sei... Sei que você nunca me olhou dessa forma. Sei que você gosta de outro... - ela se calou, era difícil ter de encarar aqueles olhos verdes, dizer a ele tudo o que ela havia guardado por tanto tempo, _tempo demais_...

"Por que logo agora ela diz que me ama?... Gina é minha amiga... por que tem que me dizer isso agora? ... Logo _agora!"_

Seu olhar parecia dançar em suas órbitas. Não conseguia fixar o olhar no dela. Já ela não se desviava do seu olhar confuso.

"Já chega de fugir!"

Ela se aproxima ainda mais do corpo dele.

'-Harry... você pode não estar entendendo ...- ela o mirava, sua respiração voltara a ficar pesada. Ele não se moveu, mas o olhar dizia que realmente não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

'-... mas eu tenho que esquecer você...- ela sussurrava, como um pedido. Seus rostos tão próximos que ela sentia o cheiro dele, como sempre sonhou...

Corpos colados. Harry não conseguia mais pensar...

Aquela sensação de ter um corpo colado no seu... as palavras ditas ao seu ouvido...o calor do corpo menor...a suavidade da pele...o cheiro...

'-... preciso tirar você de mim...

Ele estremeceu... também queria o mesmo...que os sentimentos que sentia fossem arrancados do seu peito. Porque doía, doía muito e ele estava cansado... cansado de sofrer por alguém que o odiava.

Apertando ainda mais a camisa, ficou nas pontas dos pés para encostar seus lábios nos dele e provar aquela boca que tanto sonhou em beijar.

"Eu devo estar louca, o que ele vai pensar de mim?"

"Não importa... eu preciso disso... esperei por tanto tempo... _tanto_...".

A respiração de Gina estava acelerada. Suas mãos trêmulas ainda apertam a camisa.

A boca em contato com aqueles lábios quentes, roçando-os de leve.

"Tanto tempo pra tocar esses lábios... _tanto tempo_... Você é uma tola, pare de se humilhar!... mas é tão bom tê-lo junto a mim!"

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando Harry a puxou pela cintura tomando sua boca com fome num beijo sensual.

Ainda a sentido apertar a camisa do seu pijama Harry deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo apertado contra o seu buscando lugares e arrancando gemidos.

"Quanto tempo sonhei com isso. Quanto tempo quis estar assim junto a ele"

Seu toque a fazia subir aos céus, mas ela não queria ir ao céu ela não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar!

Um calor percorria o corpo da garota a cada lugar tocado ou beijado. Passava seus dedos pelos negros cabelos eternamente rebeldes, pressionando a nuca ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a apertar a camisa, fazendo com que ambos os corpos se mantivessem ainda mais unidos, seus dedos já tinham perdido a cor devido à pressão que faziam no tecido, mas ela não se importava.

Até que não suportando mais, os botões da camisa se romperam deixando a mostra um peito moreno a sua frente. A visão daquela pele queimada fez crescer o desejo.

Incerta, prendeu a respiração, aquela visão faria qualquer um perder o fôlego. Mordendo os lábios levantou lentamente suas mãos, tocando o corpo a sua frente com receio como se fosse apenas uma miragem que pudesse desaparecer na sua frente. Percorrendo todo o espaço a mostra, fazendo com que o moreno suspirasse de prazer ante o gesto delicado.

Sem tirar os olhos daquele peito deslizou seus dedos trêmulos pela pele suada descendo lentamente suas mãos e esbarrando nos botões que ainda prendiam a camisa. Um, outro e mais um, os botões foram sendo abertos até que todo o torso podia ser visto sob a pálida claridade da noite. Um peito liso e desenhado levemente por músculos, assim como a barriga reta.

Harry a viu passar suas mãos por seus ombros fazendo a camisa aberta deslizar ao chão, aprofundando o contato e provocando em ambos reações ainda pouco conhecidas.

Desejando a garota a sua frente de uma forma que nunca antes pode imaginar, encarou os olhos castanhos vendo que o cabelo de fogo, que mesmo na pouca claridade ainda podia ser de um vermelho vivo, estava desalinhado. Lentamente, alcançou seu rosto e apartou uma mecha vermelha que parecia brincar sobre ele, agora estava corado de excitação. Mas ao ver uma língua brincar sobre os lábios vermelhos não resistiu e mais uma vez os tomou pedindo passagem com sua língua. O contato da carne macia na sua, como acariciava a sua e como provocava. Com uma mão continuou a brincar com as mechas ruivas, mas a outra procurava percorrer o corpo delgado, ora apertando sua nuca, ora deslizando seus dedos pelas costas, cintura e ao subir um pouco mais parar ao roçar os seios, deixando-o ligeiramente incerto.

O toque a faz gemer no beijo, o que somente incitou o desejo de arrancar cada vez mais gemidos como aquele e outros ainda melhores. Procurou faminto pelos lábios e pescoço, fazendo a garota arrepiar-se, percorrendo um caminho incendiante pelos ombros e esbarrando na alça da camisola.

Ao ver-se diante do obstáculo pára, olhando nos olhos da ruiva que apenas ri indicando que continuasse, um sorriso malicioso que fica irresistível em seu rosto.

"Esse sorriso... tão parecido... Ah! Isso não é certo! Não deveria estar acontecendo!".

Mas a consciência dissolve-se em sensações, não permitindo nenhum pensamento coerente nem controlar seus impulsos. Vê-se gemendo ao sentir uma respiração em sua orelha e ainda mais ao senti-la mordida.

Começa a percorrer novamente os ombros daquele corpo quente e faz com que as alças da fina camisola caiam fazendo-a deslizar em direção ao chão mostrando o corpo quase por inteiro, apenas com uma delicada lingerie branca.

Aquele corpo descoberto era delicado e com seios redondos, agora com mamilos já firmes de prazer, a barriga era reta com uma cintura arredondada que parecia desenhada por um artista talentoso.

Fecha os olhos, vermelha de vergonha e de prazer ao vê-lo admirando-a com tamanha fome em seus olhos.

As mãos tocam suavemente esses seios que convidam a uma carícia, fazendo o corpo arquear-se e sua dona apertar ainda mais seus olhos. Seus dedos continuam a percorrê-lo, escorregando até a cintura, passando pelas cadeiras e chegando às coxas fazendo-a gemer alto e abrir os olhos deixando ver quão escurecidos estavam.

Mirando os olhos verdes com fome e fazendo-o gemer, percorre o pescoço com beijos ardentes, descendo suas pequenas mãos pelo peito do moreno, roçando em seu umbigo e chegando até o cós da calça.

Dessa vez foi ele a conter a respiração, novamente um sorriso provocativo brinca nos lábios pequenos. Ela puxa o cordão do pijama fazendo-o descer devagar pelas pernas largas pra terminar por jogá-los de lado deleitando-se com a visão do corpo totalmente nu e pronto do rapaz. As roupas espalham-se pelo chão, e Gina mira aqueles olhos esmeraldas que como os dela estão febris assim como seus corpos. Tomando uma decisão que a muito já estava resolvida o conduz até a capa do rapaz estendida no chão deitando-se e fazendo-o deitar sobre seu corpo.

O moreno podia sentir o pequeno corpo sob o seu, a respiração batendo em seu rosto, a subida e descida do peito ofegante. Tomando novamente os lábios vermelhos, o percorre com mãos inexperientes arrancando gemidos roucos ao passar a pontas de seus dedos sobre os empinados mamilos fazendo-a arquear-se e entreabrir os lábios. Mãos deslizam pela barriga chegando às curvas da cintura... _mais gemidos_... descem até as grossas coxas apertando-as com volúpia.

A cada toque das mãos do moreno, Gina se sente mais faminta. Subindo e descendo as mãos pelas suas costas, ela chega às nádegas apertando-as e percebendo que o quanto são firmes. O traz mais junto de si fazendo-o roçar seu quadril sobre o dela sentido-o pronto, ereto. Somente a renda branca impede a fusão definitiva de seus corpos. Os dedos de Harry agora entre a pele da ruiva e a renda, a trazem para baixo, passando-a entre suas coxas e indo para algum canto no chão.

Agora não existe mais nada, seus corpos febris exigem um pelo outro. Ela entreabre as pernas e ele se coloca entre elas, devagar, incerto. A realidade e a lucidez ficam para traz enquanto joga a cabeça para trás e geme ao senti-lo tentar, somente um pouco... u_m pouco mais_, devagar. Sendo a primeira vez de ambos tem medo de machucá-la. Ela aperta sua nuca e com um movimento ele finalmente está todo dentro dela. Ela ofega, apertando os olhos.

"Oh Deus! Devo tê-la machucado."

Mas ela pede por mais, apertando sua nuca e capturando sua boca movimenta os quadris o fazendo iniciar o movimento de inda e vinda, é lento e doce deixando-a se acostumar. Ainda dentro dela beija seus seios, roçando sua língua e mordendo levemente seus mamilos... _levemente_...mais gemidos. Entra um pouco mais... quer estar cada vez mais dentro dela.

O movimento torna-se cada vez mais rápido, é difícil se conter, pois o prazer é intenso. Mais uma investida... _mais outra_...vai..._vem_...está quase lá...

Harry mira o rosto vermelho de prazer, que respira pesadamente, e vê aqueles olhos úmidos...vai ..._vem_...um turbilhão de sentimentos invadem seu peito lançando-o numa espiral de emoções que o privam de qualquer pensamento coerente ... vai..._vem_... e na insanidade do prazer ele vê algo.

Por um instante aqueles olhos não são mais castanhos, eles são cinzas. A boca não é mais vermelha, é carmim. Vai..._vem_... ele sorri...vai..._vem_...vai**_vem_**vai**v_em_**...intenso demais... perfeito demais... _demais..._

"Não!"

Ele pára.

"Isso não está certo. Isso não pode está certo... Não posso fazer isso...".

Com o todo o controle que consegue reunir lentamente sai de dentro dela e cai ao lado, exausto.

Ainda trêmula ela olha para o garoto ao seu lado, seu peito subindo e descendo.

'-O que foi Harry?

'-Harry?

'-Não é certo...

'-O quê!-não era uma pergunta.

'-Não é certo... Nem comigo... nem com você!

"Por que fiz isso? Ela vai me odiar para sempre!"

Olha pra garota ao seu lado, agora deitada de costa a ele. Seu peito arde ao perceber o que fez...

"Você é um idiota Harry James Potter! Você acaba de magoar a única garota que já gostou de você... que já te amou? "

'-Gina...

Sem uma palavra ela se senta e coloca camisola.

'-Gina... _por favor..._

Ela se levanta, ainda de costa pra ele, uma lágrima cai, mas ela não o deixa ver.

Depois de respirar fundo ela se vira, ele ainda está nu, envergonhado e culpado. Com a voz baixa e doce ela diz que é melhor ele se vestir, já é hora de voltarem aos dormitórios.

'-Gina não faça isso, por favor, não me trate assim. Sei que fui um cafajeste, mais nunca pensei em te machucar... não me perdoaria...

Abaixando a cabeça, ele mira o chão não conseguindo encarar os olhos castanhos, tinha medo de ver ódio ou será que era por vê-los novamente cinzas?

Ela se abaixa, pega tanto a camisa quanto a calça, levanta o queixo do garoto e encara os olhos verdes.

'-Tome. Você não fez nada de errado Harry. Você não tem culpa. Não se culpe por amar a outra pessoa!

Sorri e se vira para que ele possa se vestir.

Num primeiro instante ele não reage, mas finalmente começa a se vestir. Quando está pronto olha para Gina, incerto e confuso. Ela continua com o pequeno sorriso nos lábios, agora com a capa nas mãos.

'-Vamos?

Debaixo da capa eles saem da torre. Degrau a degrau o mundo parece diferente... Sentimentos contraditórios tomavam conta deles.

A ela o mundo não se resumia mais a um certo rapaz de olhos verdes. Seu coração estava leve: tinha _tentado_, estava _livre_.

Já a ele o mundo estava mais cinza...olhos cinzas...perdido...a certeza de que amava um certo loiro, um amor impossível. AMAR? Não conseguiria esquecer Malfoy, o que sentia por ele parecia ser _forte_ demais... _Complicado_ demais... mas será que seria forte o bastante pra superar o ódio de tantos anos...o ódio _dele_...Complicado _demais_... Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Será que um dia poderia dizer a ele o que sentia? Será que um dia poderia dizer: Eu te amo?

_Finite incantatem_

**N/A: **Quem foi louco de continuar até aqui...não me mate se você é H/G neurótico.. eu avisei que EU sou neurótica por H/D...

O título dessa fic veio da idéia da minha amiga e beta salvadora Jú (você sabe que é minha versão heroína grifinória né?... mas se você fosse um moreno e de olhos verdes eu não ia ter nada contra! -"). É uma referência a o livro _Eu te amo e suas estréias, _da Elisa Lucinda. _EU TE AMO_, por causa dos sentimentos tanto do Harry quanto da Gina que são mostrados tão intensamente e em toda a sua tensão e por que não tesão pela primeira vez... _E SUAS ESTRÉIAS,_ por que essa é a MINHA estréia... meu filhote... primogênito... a primeira a ser publicada.

Mas com certeza vocês vão concordar comigo: não foi cômico a parte de Harry lembrando do Draco transformado em doninha albina (tudo bem que o certo seria furão, mas fazer o quê... essas traduções acabaram com as boas piadas ¬¬)...principalmente pra fazer um _Patronus _pra ajudar o próprio.

Queria agradecer a todos que incentivaram de um jeito ou de outro que eu finalmente deixasse de só perturbar os pobres autores e passasse pro outro lado (na verdade acho que eles tão cansados de mim!)...à todos do Potter Slash Fics... à Jú... BRIGADÃO mesmo!

Espero que além da revolta de alguns pelo que fiz com a Gina e com Harry alguns vocês tenham gostado... e mesmo que não...PLEASE DEIXEM REVIEWS! Sabem como é né... só assim sei o que vocês acharam... então não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho lá em baixo... então é isso, see you later...

Serim


End file.
